New Protector
by AMVSandCoubleVideos
Summary: Rated T Just to be safe After a Fight, Add injures himself and a Certain Nasod has some worries that he might...
**Everything seemed full of trouble with her back then. But now looking back i don't mind anymore. It's my fault that she is like that now. I have to take care of her now or else she might...Let's not talk about that. Of course you are wondering what i am talking about huh? Well then. Enjoy my story.**

 **-DiE to the Reader-**

 **Classes:**

 **Add: Diabolic Esper**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

Chapter 1 The Protected one needs Protection

It was a kind of normal morning for the Elgang, besides the fact that Add was...nice?

Yeah. Sounds crazy doesn't it?

Eve was the first one to wake up. And the first thing she did was a System check.

Eve's PoV:

"Well then now that my system check is done. Ophelia could you bring me a tea please?"

"Of course my Queen" She hummed.

"I wonder what that imbecile Add is doing..."

"He is probably sleeping my queen." All of a sudden Oberon stood behind me with a slice of cake.

"Thank you Oberon." the Empress said as she took the cake out of Oberons hands.

"Why are you thinking of him in first place my queen?"

"To be honest Oberon...I don't really know it just seems that i kind of like him now..."

"EMPRESS EVE, HE JUST WANTS YOUR CODES! DON'T FALL FOR HIM. I CAN NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" Oberon shouted.

"B-But Oberon-"

"No Empress. I shall take my Leave then and hunt him down for the punishment of manipulating our queen!" He got his blades ready for the now upcoming fight with the Esper.

"OBERON! YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM. THAT'S AN ORDER!." the Queen shouted.

"O-Of course Empress Eve. Please excuse my foolishness. Well if you would Excuse me then i will go and help Ophelia ready the meal for you and the Elgang."

"Of course Oberon. You are dismissed."

With a bow, the male robot teleported to his female counterpart.

 **Oberon's PoV**

As Oberon took his leave, he went to Ophelia to make a plan on capturing the Esper.

"I still can't trust the Esper at any rate he WILL attack our Empress we MUST do something!." He spoke to the Female Robot

"I know, but what should we do. He is much stronger than even both of us at the same time. Remember the time he wasn't an Esper? He still almost killed you in one blow."

Oberon looked down in embaressment. It was true, at that day when the lunatic almost caught Empress Eve, he faught with all of his strength and it only did a little at the end. He even almost died back there if it wasn't for Eve's repair without a doubt. He would be dead.

"I know, this is why i am Asking you!" the male robot shouted

"But even if i help you. We are still to weak..."

"We shouldn't be. Let's ask Ferdinand!"

"Well okay. I mean it is for the good of Empress Eve...i guess" Ophelia mumbled.

 **Add's PoV**

"VOID IMPACT!...That should be the last one here...why do i even care so much about t"

hem...?"

A certain Albino was now walking back to the Mansion and just wanted to get to his rooms for further analysis of time and space.

Add faught against some demons who came direct at the Mansion. No one would knew what would happen if he wasn't there. This wasn't the first time he faught demons when everyone was sleeping.

but why he did it...it was still unclear why he cared so much about them. Yes it is quite awhile when he sensed Eve and decided to follow the Elgang. Would he hate to see some of the people getting

killed? It wouldn't be the first time he would losesomeone who hold a place near his heart...

Lost in thoughts Add didn't noticed that one of the demons got him badly at his right shoulder.

He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder feeling that it has spikes preventing the victim from removing them. "3...2...1 **Breathes in** " in one quick motion he pulled the Arrow out of his shoulder his flesh was still hanging on it "GAAHHH" he screamed. "It's over...Calm the fuck down Add..." he spoke to himself as the madman that he is.

He lost way to much blood. He tried to slow down time in the area that was bleeding. He succeded in doing so. He decided that it would be a good idea to get going and head to the mansion.

As he stood before the door he got ready to teleport because he didn't wanted to wake everyone.

"Well then." He waved his hand in a circular motion and placed a portal inside and outside of the mansion as he stepped in, a certain Nasod stood right in front of the portal.

It wasn't long and Eve saw the slow bleeding injury on Add's shoulder.

 **Eve's PoV**

"Add!. What happened?!" Eve said.

"Don't worry, it's just a minor Injury, nothing to worry about my Queen"

He stood there and faked a smile...Eve knew he lied...he did it everytime. But why?

Slowly her eyes began to tear up..."Why do you lie Add...Tell me...What happened..."

"...I fought some Demons that came near us..."

Everytime Eve teared up...Add could not help himself and he always told the truth to her.

He hated seeing her sad...she shouldn't be.

"Wha- Why didn't you called at least someone to help you?"

"That is something i would love to know my self..." he mumbled

"Anyway. We need to clean your wound imideatly!"

The Nasod Queen dragged the Esper into their bathroom were they kept their Medical supplies

"Sit down. I will search some Bandages" without hesitation the Esper sat down.

"Pull up your Armor." Eve said on a cold monotone voice. As Add was about to pull up his armor the Queen saw the chance and undressed him. Leaving Add almost Naked (He had is DiE Promo Pants and shoes on...you pervs ouo") She cleaned the wound of him and put on the bandages

Add was still in shock...did Eve just Undressed him? Unable to say a thing he just sat there. Looking at the ground. Blushing.

After they were done Eve began hugging Add

"Don't you ever dare doing that again...you imbecile..."

Add hugged back in Response "Yeah, i won't...i promise"

"Add i lo-" as Eve spoke she was stunnedand taken away from behind as Add saw who that did i he could't believe his own eyes

 **Add's PoV**

"LET GO OF HER!" His sclera immediatly turned black and he rushed towards Oberon and Ophelia who were holding Eve.

As he was about to hit Oberon a blue blade blocked the incoming Blow.

"Stay where you are, You imbecile!. We are going to get rid of you! It's for the queens sake!"

Ferdinand spoke.

"BULLSHIT, YOU WILL NOT KILL ME AND BESIDES, YOU ARE NOT HER SERVANTS IF YOU CAPTURE HER! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I DESTROY YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF METAL!"

He knew. They all were wrong. He would destroy them all.

"If you attack us you also will hurt your dear queen. So try it. Fight us. Kill her, kill us, now you are strong enough now, not like the time you were a little kid A-D-D!"

The words echoed through Add's head as he looked at Ferdinand he would just grin. and cackle followed by an insane laugh

Add, got ready to fight. Maybe it was his last fight. Maybe. "LET'S FUCKING END THIS"

"...Don't be so cocky" Ferdinand slashed at the Esper.

"Don't worry" Add catched the blade and shattered it under the pressure of his hand

"Wha-"

Add grabbed Ferdinands head and threw him into a portal where his screams could be heared. He opened another portal. This one spat something out. It was Ferdinand! Everything that was left now is a pile of metal that used to be Ferdinand.

"WHO WANTS TO BE THE NEXT ONE?!"

As Add looked at the queens servants he quickly created a portal and engulfed himself within the portal. Finally destroy it all...all of this awful excuse of a world. Soon everything would be back to where it once was.

Everything

and All

would be ...normal.

As he looked around he saw 2 running robots one of them carried...his queen.

He reached his hand out...suddenly he felt something...It was Eve! He pulled with all of his strengh.

Finally. He got her back. He never would let go of her again. He loved her, and he would show it from now on.

She finally awoke. Only to find herself in a hug from the Esper. "Wha- where are we?" The queen asked. " We currently are in a temporarily small dimension i created." Esper answered.

"What happened?!"

"Your servants attacked you and tried to kill me..."

"where are they?"

"I killed one of them...because...he wanted to take you away from me...Currently 2 of them are prepairing theirselve for the battle."

"Good, ready yourself, i have no needs for servants who first try to attack me and then try to kill you."

As Oberon and Ophelia readied for their last battle.

Oberon spoke a last time.

"I am sorry ophelia, it's all my fault..."

"Shut it, it's not. I shoul've stopped you..."

"But it's to late now, this will be our last battle."

"I know...Oberon..There is something bugging me ever since i came to life..."

"What is it?"

"Can i just do the action...i am not good with words"

"Yes, you can but-"

before Oberon could finish his sentince he felt some cold metal lips pressed against his.

Before the new couple could celebrate both Eve and Add appeared and attacked them.

"Generate Black Hole!"

"Void Field!"

Add holded the two in place almost unable to move both of them interwinded fingers with each other.

As the killing blow came near both of them shutted down to ease the pain.

Eve placed the explosion on both of them. After the battle was over. Add Spoke to Eve

"Eve say, now that you don't have someone to protect you...Let me be your protector"

Add said as he kneeled before the queen.

"You, should be more than that, more than a mere servant, be my King Add...Stand up...my King"

As Eve spoke those words, Add's heart fellt like it was about to explode from happyness he finally would only be with Eve. Finally. As if the scene wasn't embarissing enough for the Esper, he and his queen heared a Cheer from behind. The Elgang finally awoke from their slumber.

 **Should i add a Bonus Marriage chapter? idk if i should owo**

 **Sorry for my BIIIG Abscence. it was just, after reading the reviews for my first stoy i kinda lost the motivation to write, but after reading it again i agree, the story was pretty lifeless, (Besides the crappy grammar e-e")**

 **BIG Thanks to :** **.Mixed** **** **without the review (Yeah i know it was about a year or something ago qwq) of her/him i would not be able to write this, today owo welp. See ya next chapter**

 **The Original Review from her / him:** .Mixed chapter 3 . Jun 22, 2015

i'm okay with that spelling and grammar error -_-  
But, seriously, you need to add some feeling inside this story.  
I mean (this just a suggestion, its up to you, you want to take it or not) the story was like this : meet do lemon pregnant chat gave birth end.  
Where's the feeling? I'm sorry, it's like you create this story way too simple (more like the summary to me ).  
That's all i can say, thank you.

See ya next time owo)/7


End file.
